


J & Mercy A Short Back Story

by TheColdEastWind



Series: Exfill [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: Sometimes you just want to know about the shadowy figures in the background. A companion piece to “Exfill.”





	J & Mercy A Short Back Story

J and Mercy came up through the ranks together in MI6. Friends and dynamic partners. They were the team to beat. People took to calling them Judgment and Mercy. Neither of which would you find here. They killed without judgement and showed no mercy.

After suffering a life changing injury in the field Mercy, became John’s handler. They’ve worked together for ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. The Cold East Wind here. I really don’t know what I’m doing with this. I’m just writing this as it comes and enjoying the ride. I hope you join me.


End file.
